Creepypasta Wiki:Genre Listing
DO NOT ADD ANY CATEGORIES TO PASTAS THAT ARE NOT ON THE LIST BELOW! We're not a search engine—pastas don't need keywords. Categories are simple and straightforward ways of connecting people to similar pages. Admin Note We don't need to keep adding categories just for the points; there are plenty of them. If you're going for points, add 75 pastas in one day and add the subsequent categories to those. We always need new content. If you have category suggestions, feel free to leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page. Specific Rules : See also: Creepypasta Wiki:Genre Listing and Categories # Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Gods, and Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories. This means you can classify a page as Ghosts, but none of the others. Same goes for the rest. # If a page is a Horrible Troll Pasta, it may not be tagged as a Troll Pasta, and vice-versa. # Books category is not for Diary/Journal pastas. Nor are they to be listed as Items/Objects. # If a page is marked as "Lost Episodes" it's not to be tagged as Television. # PokéMon and Zelda pastas are not to get the Video Games tag. # If a pasta is tagged as Nazi, it is not to go in History. # Holders and Ritual cannot be added together. # Holders and Items/Objects cannot be added together. # Holders and Places cannot be added together. # Holders pastas must be from the original series. # The Videos category is for pages with videos or the default tag for videos. Do not add the Videos category to a page if it does not have one. # HPL is already in Lovecraftian and Suggested Reading, so the pages marked with this category do not need to be tagged with either of those. EAP is also already in Suggested Reading. # All Site Administration categories (excluding Marked for Review, Unfinished Page, and Users) can only be added or removed by administrators. Meaning they are ADMIN-ONLY. # Only ''stories in ClericofMadness's anthology "We Go Bump" go in the We Go Bump category. Categories Stories * Animals: Far from your cute, cuddle-worthy pets, these pastas involve animals. ( P) * Beings: Pastas that involves some unknown being that isn't a cryptid. ( P) ** Cryptids: A collection of scary cryptozoologically-related stories. ( P) ** Demon/Devil: These stories involve Satan or some of his minions. ( P) ** Ghosts: How can you have a Creepypasta site without ghost stories? ( P) ** Gods: Stories involving the interactions between gods and deities. ( P) ** Monsters: Things that go bump in the night, but are neither beings nor demons/devils. ( P) * Computers and Internet: Pastas with elements of computer weirdness, like cursed files and programs or websites. ( P) * Disappearances: People going *poof*. ( P) * Dismemberment: Sometimes, in pastas, people just go to pieces. ( P) * Dreams/Sleep: For those pastas that involve getting a little shut-eye... and then possibly never waking up. ( P) * Halloween: For the most horrifying time of the year, Halloween, when evil powers are at their strongest and the boundaries between the living and dead are at their weakest. ( P) * History: Pastas about historic events. ( P) ** Nazi: Don't heil these pastas, they involve the weirdness that was the Third Reich. ( P) * Items/Objects: A breed of pasta that is centered around an item which is haunted, has a dark past, or causes horrible things to happen to people. ( P) ** Books: Pastas that involve some manner of books that isn't a diary or a journal. ( P) ** Diary/Journal: Pastas with a personal twist, meaning they involve someone's diary or journal. ( P) * "Lost Episodes": These stories typically are geared towards revealing information about missing, lost, or otherwise previously unheard of episodes, movies, or other digital media through a special screening or meeting usually directed to a very small group of people, and even one person. ( P) * Lovecraftian: IA! IA! This kind of pasta fhtagn for you to read them. ( P) * Memes: Pastas that are well cemented in 4chanian lore or are a certified meme. ( P) * Mental Illness: Pastas involving potentially insane people. ( P) * Military: Like the ramblings of an insane vet, these stories are interesting, scary, and about the military in some way. ( P) * Mirrors: These kinds of stories typically involve mirrors and their strange abilities. ( P) * Music: ♪~ For stories about music. ( P) * Nature: Pastas set or about the natural world, tapping in to your primal fears. ( P) * NSFW: Pastas that you really wouldn't want to be caught reading. ( P) * Photography: Pastas pertaining particularly to peculiar photos. ( P) * Places: These pastas, usually told in the first-person perspective, delve into an out of the ordinary experience someone had at a certain place, usually local. These pastas can also recollect on the scary history that this place has had. ( P) * Poetry: These stories are the bowtie pasta to the atypical spaghetti of prose pastas. These stories are poems. ( P) * Reality: Creepypastas made to destroy a pretense about reality you had. This may be through telling you that something you thought never existed or happened on a regular basis does. ( P) * Ritual: All those pastas involving rituals, don't blame us should anything go wrong. ( P) ** Holders: They must never come together, for these are the '''original' Holders series stories. ( P) * Science Pastas: Everything from insane experiments to scientifically based mindfuckery, it's located here. ( P) * Space: Pastas taking place or dealing with the final frontier, outer space. ( P) * Suggested Reading: A good start for those who are new to Creepypasta. Admin-only. ( P) ** Specific Authors: *** AGB: Stories by Ambrose Bierce. Nothing matters. ( P) *** EAP: Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." Stories by Edgar Allan Poe go in here. ( P) *** HPL: Lovecraft's actual writings. Not to be confused with Lovecraftian, which draws inspiration from his works. ( P) *** Kafka: A category for the works of the late Franz Kafka. ( P) *** REH: Stories by Robert E. Howard. ( P) *** PotM: All Pasta of the Month winners go in here. ( P) * Television: If you're looking for TV weirdness, this is your category. If a pasta is here, it's not a "Lost Episode". ( P) * Theory: Looking at something from a different perspective. ( P) * Troll Pasta: These are less horrible versions of Horrible Troll Pastas. ( P) * Videos: Pastas with videos in them. Even scarier than just reading them! If there is not a video on the page, it does not need this category. See Television for things about videos but not containing them. ( P) * Video Games: Generally, these are stories about strange goings-on in video games. ( P) ** PokéMon: Pastas involving the many multitudes of the all 646 'mons. May Arceus have mercy on your soul. Note: we no longer accept Pokemon pastas. ( P) ** Zelda: Open this chest and you might find an actual piece of a heart. Scary stories involving the Legend of Zelda franchise. Sorry, we no longer accept Zelda pastas. ( P) * Weird: Stories that can't quite be categorized any other way. ( P) Site Administration * Site Rules: A listing of all the rules. Read, or beware. ( P) * Meta: All important pages on this wiki go in this category. ( P) General Use These categories can be used by all users (read: they are not restricted to the admin/VCROC user groups). * Marked for Review: Pages that need further editing/fixing. This category is not for others to review your work. ( P) * Delete Now: For pages that violate the rules and/or the Wikia ToU and need to be deleted ASAP. ( P) Category:Meta